


Rewrite the Stars

by booklovingsloths



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Rewrite the Stars, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklovingsloths/pseuds/booklovingsloths
Summary: What if Feyre never lost her wealth? So she never went under the mountain? But after Rhys came back he searched for her and they both fell in love. Maybe Feyre ensnared the Suriel in the human realm and it told her they were mates and she goes to confront Rhys.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Rewrite the Stars

“Feyre.” He pleaded. Feyre squeezed her eyes shut and continued walking in the other direction. “Feyre, please.” He begged again. Feyre knew that he was on his knees now—on his oh-so-sacred tattoos. The thought hurt her more than she cared to admit.

She heard a soft rustle in the bushes, but she didn’t think much of it. They were, after all, in a clearing in the forest so it wasn’t unusual and she was most definitely beyond caring. She felt a hand stop her. She gasped and opened her eyes to see Rhys; she cursed herself for forgetting about his stupid fae speed compared to her human senses. She shrugged off his hand. “What.” She hissed. “I’m—,” her voice broke. “Look, I’m sorry okay?” More sorry than you’ll ever realize.

He started. “Then don’t be sorry.” Be with me, he spoke in her mind. She whipped her head to look at him.

“Get the hell out of my mind Rhysand.” She said coldly. Rhys laughed darkly.

“Remember when you threw your shoe at me? You—a human—hit the most powerful high lord in history, with a shoe.” Feyre felt her lips twitch against her will and she knew he noticed it.

“You didn’t make it that hard.” She muttered under her breath and he smiled in response. She let out a long suffering sigh and made a move to leave again but instead he grabbed her arm and she let out a growl. “Rhys.” She looked up and found him staring into her eyes, stars blinking out. Was that darkness around them? She could count the tiny little stars mixed in...his, or maybe their, own personal night sky.  
  
“You know I want you.” She raised an eyebrow and he gave a broken smile back.

“So we’re singing now?” Feyre mocked, her voice trembling.

Rhys ignored her. “It’s not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me,” he paused in his song, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, almost challenging her to deny it but she stayed silent. “So don’t keep saying our hands are tied...you claim it’s not in the cards and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me.”

He pressed a palm against her wildly beating heart. “But you’re here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny?” He cupped her soft face in his hands. She was so perfect. “What if we rewrite the songs,” He continued hurriedly, but with an ever gentle voice. “Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart and you’d be the one I was meant to find. It’s up to you and it’s up to me; no one can say what we get to be. So why don’t we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours,” He stared intently at her. “Tonight.”

She shrugged free from his grasp. “Fine. You want to do this? Then let’s do this.”

Feyre twirled away from him. “You think it’s easy? You think I don’t wanna run to you?” Feyre held up her hand to silence Rhys and motioned to their surroundings. “But there are mountains. And there are doors we can’t walk through.”

She scoffed. “I know you’re wondering why because we’re able to be just you and me within these walls.” Feyre paused and picked a flower and continued. “But when we go outside you’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all…,”  
  
She trailed off looking up at Rhys. “No one can rewrite the stars, how could you even say you’ll be mine? Everything keeps us apart and I’m not the one you were meant to find.” She crushed the flower and threw it at Rhys. He didn’t try to dodge and walked towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to dance. Feyre let out a wry laugh. “It’s not up to me, it’s not up to you when everyone tells us what we can be. So how can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world could be ours...tonight.”

Rhys picked her up and shot into the air and sang with her, both of them looking at each other as if they were the only thing that mattered tonight. “All I want is to fly with you, all I want is to fall with you; so just give me all of you.”  
  
Feyre hesitated. “But...it feels impossible.” He lifted up her chin.  
  
“It’s not impossible.” Rhys sang firmly.  
  
She sounded fragile but he knew she was anything but. “Is it impossible?” They both sang, pleadingly, Feyre swimming in a realm of her own thoughts. “Say that it’s possible—,” Rhys took a deep dive and Feyre let out a delighted laugh.” “How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine?” They clasped hands, ever so perfectly in sync. “Nothing can keep us apart ‘cause you are the one I was meant to find. It’s up to you and it’s up to me...no one can say what we get to be.” Rhys slowed down and finally landed back at the clearing, setting her down gently.  
  
He got on one knee and held up a ring in her hand. Feyre stopped singing, but he kept going. She gaped, eyebrows furrowing, head tilted. She seemed lost for words. “And why don’t we rewrite the stars, changing the world to be ours…” Rhys broke off and watched Feyre chew on her lip. She took a breath, somewhat apologetically.  
  
“You know I want you, it’s not a secret I try to hide.” He cut her off.

“You can have me, we’ll never break...and our hands are bound.” Rhys sang, looking up with his violet eyes softening at Feyre and slid his mother’s ring on her finger. He saw the thousands of possibilities running through her mind but—  
  
She took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, her other hand on his cheek. He shuddered at her touch but looked deeply at her as if seeing through her soul. She gave a sad, unsure smile but her voice was steady. “Ok.

  
And in the distance, Feyre might’ve imagined it, but she heard cheers of a female and two males. Rhys just laughed and moved to kiss his fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I changed some lyrics 😅. I heard this song and immediately had this idea stuck in my head.


End file.
